Club Members
Members Those players with there own page's are what we would class as significant players either due to how long they have been with the channel or how many episodes they have been in. However every single player is a valued member of the club, past, present or future. (The episode counts are subject to change with every future episode) (Members in order of Episode Count to see when a player joined, check out the member timeline, also some players listed below are currently inactive) Thom Raley (Host) - 584 Episodes Jef Wilkins - 375 Episodes Mick Swann - 285 Episodes Wayne Worthy - 247 Episodes Thomas McKean - 155 Episodes Cory Heistad - 115 Episodes Sean Liddle - 93 Episodes Jason Melnichok - 123 Episodes Simon Ward - 76 Episodes Jerry Bryant - 85 Episodes Ken Trench - 69 Episodes David Gassaway - 83 Episodes Morgan Llewellyn - 70 Episodes Troy Wheeldreyer - 44 Episodes Kim Smeltzer - 43 Episodes Greg Malcolm - 42 Episodes Ford Fitch - 51 Episodes Zane Fleming - 49 Episodes Fred Carter - 34 Episodes John Byram - 54 Episodes Josh Houk - 31 Episodes George Sieg - 40 Episodes Kirt Le Blanc - 29 Episodes Keith Craig - 42 Episode Patrick Misiak - 28 Episodes Josh Harwood - 30 Episodes Luke Stram - 27 Episodes Brian Daily - 38 Episode Lucas Glasshower - 21 Episodes Gen Colter - 21 Episodes Richard Hawkins - 18 Episodes Mathew Sanderson (Guest GM) - 21 Episodes Jeff Beck - 16 Episodes Stuart Laipple - 21 Episode Tyler Hudak - 15 Episodes Riley Kveton - 13 Episodes Raymond Offord - 13 Episodes Mike Ray - 12 Episodes Darvin Martin - 9 Episodes Kevin Glazner - 9 Episodes Vinesh Ramakrishnan - 8 Episodes Loren Eason - 8 Episodes CthulhuBob - 8 Episodes Gunter Rund - 7 Episodes Oscar Rios (Guest GM and Player) - 7 Episodes Joshua Mauro - 6 Episodes Eric Misner - 6 Episodes Darren Pawluk - 6 Episodes Janyce Hill + Steve Hill - 6/5 Episodes Quinn Skudlarska - 5 Episodes Jason Smith - 5 Episodes Juan Rosanski - 4 Episodes Vasil Khiznjak - 4 Episodes Seth Skorkowski (Guest player, author and YT personality) - 3 Episodes Joseph Multani - 3 Episodes Mikey Hadden - 3 Episodes Robert Dosdourian - 3 Episodes Levi Carlston - 3 Episodes Abel Vargas - 3 Episodes Ryan Szesny '''- 5 Episodes '''Nick King - 2 Episode Thomas Greenway - 2 Episodes David Gaskin - 2 Episodes Aaron Vanek - 2 Episode Cameron Seago - 2 Episode Maria Moneth - 1 Episode Luis Freire - 1 Episode Bryan White - 1 Episode Michael Connor - 1 Episode Maggie Darcy - 1 Episode Cairan Murphy - 1 Episode Andrew Ostman - 1 Episode Kevin Rolfe - 1 Episode Eduardo Baker - 1 Episode Matt Ryan (Guest player from Reckoning of the Dead) - 1 Episode Kara Opheim - 1 Episode Grant Dowell - 1 Episode 'Les Bliss '- 1 Episode 'Marcus Leonard '- 3 Episodes 'Bill Riggle '- 3 Episodes 'Brianne Bowels '- 1 Episode 'Dakota Davis '- 5 Episodes 'Jon Hook '- 3 Episodes 'Ian Christianson '- 5 Episodes 'John Hicks '- 5 Episodes 'John Lunman '- 5 Episodes 'Michael Rodriguez '- 5 Episodes 'Harish Rao '- 1 Episode 'Magne Bondall '- 1 Episode 'Mathew Corley '- 1 Episode